


Sweet Dreams

by KingKyler



Category: SPN, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKyler/pseuds/KingKyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff I randomly wrote. Was planning on making it a series... Let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Castiel sat, brow furrowed in concentration.  
Why was Dean so handsome?  
Normal people weren’t that attractive. He’d been around so, so, SO many people that it was ridiculous. None of them were as handsome as Dean was.  
The way his whole face shone when he laughed, the way his green eyes sparked when they were hunting, the way they softened when he looked at the people he loved…  
The way he looked at Sam, Charlie…  
Not him. Never him. Those eyes went sharp, razor bladed green daggers when they were cast in his direction.  
He sighed, and continued to concentrate on Dean’s sleeping form.  
Dean’s dark lashes indicated that he was fast asleep. He had been, for three hours.  
Three hours, twenty-six minutes and forty-  
Forty one seconds.  
Castiel sat in the armchair across from his bed, listening to his calm and steady heartbeat, his slow and even breathing. Watched his chest rise and fall, watched his muscles twitch in his face, watched his arms flex.  
He was dreaming about hunting.  
Castiel told him that he never probed, never read his mind while he was asleep, never tried to figure out what was making him so angry or sad or-  
Dean stirred, drawing Castiel’s attention away from his thoughts.  
He sat up quickly, eyes widened and breath quickened.  
Even from here, Castiel could hear his thoughts rush through his head.  
WhereamIWhyisitdarkThisisn’tpurgatoryNodemonsNotCrowleyNoBennyWhere’sSamCastiel?  
A few bounced around, lingering in his head. Twirling ‘round and ‘round till his heart slowed.  
NotpurgatoryNotpurgatoryNotpurgatory  
His heart slowed.  
Where’s Cas? His eyes flicked up to meet Castiel’s.  
“Hey bud. Ben’ starin’ long?” His ruffled hair and half smirk made Castiel want to smile as well.  
Castiel noted that his heart had picked up.  
“Just for three hours, thirty-four minutes and fifty-five seconds.” He said seriously.  
Dean stared at him. “Humans call that stalking.”  
“No,” Castiel responded. “ _Stalking: Criminal activity consisting of the repeated following and harassing of another person.Stalking is a distinctive form of criminal activity composed of a series of actions that taken individually might constitute legal behavior. For example, sending flowers, writing love notes, and waiting for someone outside her place of work are actions that, on their own, are not criminal. When these actions are coupled with an intent to instill fear or injury, however, they may constitute a pattern of behavior that is illegal. Though anti-stalking laws are gender neutral, most stalkers are men and most victims are women_. So I’m not stalking you.”  
Dean’s eyelashes fluttered sleepily. “Hmmn.”  
Castiel got up from his chair and sat on the edge of Dean’s bed. He gently pushed him back and tucked him in.  
“What’re you, my mom?” Dean slurred sleepily.  
Castiel shushed him. “Just go back to sleep.”  
As foolish as he felt saying it, he murmured  
“I’m right here Dean.”  
Dean gently took his hand. “You’re…” He quietly mumbled as he slowly drifted off.  
Castiel sat on the edge of Dean’s bed, gently holding his hand, listening to his calm and steady heartbeat, his slow and even breathing. Watched his chest rise and fall, watched his muscles twitch in his face, watched his arms flex.  
He was dreaming about hunting. 


End file.
